


Bad Luck, Good Luck

by kamichichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oneshot, Trapped In Elevator, classic trope my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamichichi/pseuds/kamichichi
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura get stuck in an elevator together. Fun ensues. Set in modern AU where they both live in the same apartment building close to campus. They both attend the same university.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Bad Luck, Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> As a repeat...heres the context! Sakura is a college student who lives in an apartment close to her university. Kakashi is a grad student who attends the same uni and lives in the same apartment. This is a modern AU --> not same age but both are adults!

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder and snatched her keys from the bowl next to her door. She bent down to slide her feet into her ankle boots before straightening up and glancing at her small apartment behind her. A quick glance ensured her that it was tidy and the lights were all switched off. With that, she turned back to her front door and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The pink-haired girl walked briskly to the elevator on her floor, fixing the backpack onto both of her shoulders. She was supposed to meet Ino at the library in half an hour and she happened to be running just a bit late due to losing track of time while cleaning her apartment. She rounded the corner and saw the hallway empty. Thank Kami, she hated the awkward elevator rides when she got stuck with a stranger.

Sakura clicked the button and stepped back to wait for the elevator. It looked like it was coming up from a few floors above her. While waiting, she took the chance to straighten out her jacket and brush dust off of her cropped, high-waist ripped jeans. She was dressed a bit warm for the weather but the University's library had the tendency to be extra chilly which probably had something to do with the insane amount of computers on each floor.

'It's no wonder I have to pay so much for tuition', she thought with a roll of her eyes.

A quiet ding broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the elevator doors opening. She walked in and moved to press the button for the lobby but saw it was already lit up. This made her finally realize the second presence in the elevator.

Slouching against the wall of the elevator, there was a rather tall man with messy silver hair. His attention was fully on the phone in his hands. A towel was hanging around his neck, draped across his bare chest. Sakura could feel her face heat up as she finally took in his full appearance. The man was shirtless, donning just swim trunks and, strangely enough, a thin, fabric mask. Water was dripping down his skin and from his hair. He must have just come from the apartment pool up on the top floor.

She averted her eyes and tried to keep her face away from his view, lest he see how red her face must have been at this point. She also didn't really want to get caught staring since he had to have lived in this apartment. Kami, she couldn't imagine the embarrassment if he called her out on her staring and then she happened to see him around the building!

To keep herself distracted, she watched the number display count down the floors. She happened to live on the seventh floor so her rides were always a bit long. It seemed, however, that this ride was going to be extra long.

Sakura could only watch in disbelief as the number display flickered before stopping on the number four. It was then that the elevator sputtered to a halt and stopped moving entirely.

She glanced back at the man with her to see him look up from his phone's display and direct his attention to the number display. She met his eyes briefly before he moved towards the button panel and pressed the red button with a phone logo to call the office.

Sakura watched as he slouched by the display, phone clutched in his hand at his side. Without much thought, her eyes followed the trail of a water droplet that fell from his hair and onto his back. It moved down his lean and sinewy back and disappeared into the fabric of his swim shorts.

The crackle of the speaker and clearing of his throat focused her attention back to his face. Heat filled her face once more but luckily, he hadn't noticed her staring as he was busy focusing on the elevator speaker.

"This is the office, how can I help you?" a cheerful voice filled the small elevator.

"Yeah, the elevator seems to have stalled. Is there any way someone can come and get it back up and running?" he responded with a deep, masculine voice.

'Oh wow...' Sakura couldn't help but think, her lips parting slightly of their own accord. Arguably, it had been too long since she was with a man if this was the way she was reacting. Hell, he had just spoken two sentences! Why was she getting so worked up over a shirtless man with a deep voice?

The cheery voice on the other side of the speaker interrupted her train of thought once more.

"Yeah, okay, we'll send someone over. It may be a bit before they can get it working again, will you be okay in the meantime? Is it just you stuck in there, sir..."

"Kakashi. And no, there's another resident with me, uh, her name is..."

The man, Kakashi, switched his gaze to look at Sakura. She could only feel her face get warmer at his attention.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura," she said softly.

He relayed the information and let them know that they would be fine for the time being. With a quick response to call them back if anything changed, the office hung up and left the two alone in the silence of the elevator.

Sakura watched as he moved to lean on the elevator wall once more before quickly tapping out a text to someone on his phone.

At that, Sakura remembered why she was in the elevator. She slid her backpack off her shoulders and propped it up on her raised leg before digging her phone out of the bag. With the phone in hand, she dropped the bag to the floor at her feet. Sakura absentmindedly unlocked her phone and opened her messages to send a quick text to Ino to warn her that she might be a bit late but before she could even begin typing, her phone's display lit up with a photo of Sakura and Ino clinging to each other. She swiped the display to answer the call.

"Hey, Ino," she said in a quiet voice. She didn't really want to disturb the other occupant of the elevator.

"Hey Forehead! I'm at the cafe across the street from the library, you want me to grab your usual?" she spoke loudly back. Sakura cringed as she saw Kakashi glance up at her before looking back at his phone.

"Nah, I'm okay but I'm probably going to be late-"

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear as Ino began to rave back at her.

"Not even going to ask why I'm going to be late? What a good friend you are, Ino-Pig."

"You know why I'm mad, you bitch. Sai asked me to go to the movies with him today!"

"Hey, you're the one who needs my notes!"

"Whatever, when are you coming then Forehead?"

"I'm not sure, I'm stuck in my apartment's elevator but someone's coming to fix it."

"Hmmmm, okay. Text me when you're out, I'm going to go hang out with Shika! That loser is always on campus anyway. Bye Forehead!"

"Yeah, bye Ino-Pig," Sakura said with a sigh before hanging up the phone. Ino was her best friend, sure, but that girl couldn't sit still for the life of her.

Sakura slid her phone into her back pocket and glanced up at Kakashi. To her surprise, he was staring right back at her. Sakura flushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry about the phone call. I was going to just text her but she called first."

"It's no problem. Your friend is very energetic, huh?"

"Oh yeah, she's a piece of work," Sakura said with a chuckle and a soft smile donning her features. "She means well though!"

"I'm sure she does. She reminds me of my own friend," Kakashi said in a kind voice. When Sakura glanced up, she could see that he was looking at his phone again.

Kakashi's eyes shifted back to hers and it was then that she realized his heterochromia. One of his eyes was a deep blue while the other was closer to a dark, slate grey. She could see that a very thin scar ran through the grey one.

"Sorry about all the water, by the way. I'm sure you could tell, but I was at the pool," he said in a light manner, gesturing at his appearance. Once again, Sakura was shaken from her thoughts and brought back to the real world around her.

"Oh it's no problem at all. I'm sure you thought this would just be a quick trip and not one that you needed to dry off and change for," she said with a blush fanning across her face.

"Oh, uh, if it's making you uncomfortable, I can cover up with my towel," Kakashi said, unwrapping the towel from his neck.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really! You can just do whatever you want!" Sakura answered quickly.

Kakashi's eyes remained on her for a second which only caused the heat on her face to get stronger. When a short chime came from his phone, his gaze was broken and Sakura could breathe a little easier. Kakashi quickly tapped out another message on his phone before he put it down by his side again.

'Well this is awkward. Ino would have no problem being trapped with a hot guy in an elevator!'

Sakura absentmindedly picked at her nails as she looked around the small space she was trapped in. She flinched when the static if the speaker filled the elevator.

"Hello, Kakashi, Sakura? Are you two still doing okay?" the cheery voice called out.

Kakashi moved closer to the speaker and called out to the voice, "yes, we're still doing fine here."

"Good! Sadly, I have some bad news for you two. It looks like the fix is a bit more complicated than expected and you guys will likely be stuck for 45 minutes to an hour. If needed, we can call the fire department to get you out through the emergency exit of the elevator."

"Oh it's no problem at all, right Sakura?"

"Yeah, we're fine!"

"Well if you guys change your minds, just give us a call and we'll arrange the rescue!"

"Okay, thank you," Kakashi responded back politely.

The static filled the elevator before the silence settled back in. Sakura quickly sent an update to Ino through text this time before going to sit next to her bag on the floor. She pulled her legs close to her body and rested her head on her knees.

"So, an hour, huh," she mindlessly said aloud.

Kakashi grunted in response and shifted to sit on the floor like Sakura.

An awkward silence filled the room as both sat and tried not to stare at the other. Eventually, Sakura couldn't take the silence of the elevator and she cleared her throat before addressing her companion.

"So...are you a student at Konoha University too?" she asked, looking up at Kakashi.

"Yeah, a grad student for chem. You?"

"Pre-med!"

With the silence broken, the two fell into an easy conversation about their studies and where they were from. They talked comfortably and seemed to hit it off pretty well. As it turned out, Sakura found out Kakashi was heading down to the lobby to let his friend in so they could swim laps together at the pool. She also found out that they had both had some of the same professors, in their time at the Uni. Honestly, Sakura was surprised this was her first time meeting him since it sounded as though he spent a lot of time in the library, just like she had a tendency to do.

The conversation between the two continued to flow and Sakura realized she was really enjoying her time with this stranger. He was witty and not super formal with the way he talked. It was just...very casual and fun.

She also realized how warm she was getting in this tiny box.

Sakura began to shift uncomfortably in her place against the wall of the elevator. She peeled off her jacket and pulled at her shirt to get some air flowing between the sticky fabric and her skin. Kakashi seemed to notice and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking away from Sakura. He unhooked the dust mask from around his ears and dropped it next to his phone on the ground. Sakura could see a light brush of red spread across his nose and cheeks. Her eyes trailed further down and saw that he had been hiding an attractive square jaw and full lips. Briefly, she thought about how it might feel to kiss those lips before she was drawn from her thoughts when they started moving.

"You can do whatever you need to do to get comfortable. I know it's getting pretty hot in here."

"Oh, thanks," she said, heat filling her face once more.

Sakura moved to take off her heeled ankle boots and set them by her backpack. Weighing the pros and cons, she also decided to peel off her shirt, revealing the sports bra she was wearing underneath. She figured it covered enough of her skin to still be acceptable. Hell, Kakashi was only wearing swim trunks and a dust mask, her sports bra covered more than a bikini would.

"Sorry about this, I dressed warm because the library's always cold."

"It's really no problem, I mean, I'm less clothed than you are anyway," he chuckled in response.

His lighthearted response did well to comfort Sakura a bit in the strange situation she found herself in. Usually, she wasn't keen on just stripping in front of a virtual stranger but the elevator was becoming hotter and hotter by the minute.

'Huh, this is the first time I'm stripping in front of a guy since Sasuke.'

That single thought caused her to burst out laughing. Her last sexual encounter with Sasuke had ended...poorly, to say the least. I mean, Sasuke left that night realizing he was gay and ridiculously in love with Naruto. Sakura couldn't even be mad at having to console a distraught Sasuke while both were half naked.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's eyes on her but she just couldn't stop laughing to explain what was so funny. He probably thought she was crazy with how hard she was laughing, especially since this started right after he made that clothing comment. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was laughing so hard. Her and Sasuke were still on good terms and joked about that memory often. Maybe it was just a combination of the situation she was stuck in and the realization that the last time she was with a guy was two years ago.

When she finally was able to reel in and control her laughter, she took a few deep breaths before addressing Kakashi.

"Sorry, I just remembered the last time I stripped in front of a guy. He, uh, realized he was undeniably gay and I had to comfort him with the fact in just my underwear. I also miiiight be going a little crazy being stuck in this little box of an elevator," she said with a crooked smile.

Kakashi seemed stunned for just a second before his eyes crinkled and he responded back, "well rest assured, I'm definitely still bi."

"Oh, good!" she said in a high pitch, snickering and averting her eyes again. Her face was just going to be forever red at this point.

The two fell back into conversation for a bit longer. Sakura was able to ignore how hot her denim pants were making her as she focused all of her attention on Kakashi. He really was charming and the two were getting along great. It was a bit sad to think that she might not see him again once this elevator was back up and running.

Speaking of the elevator, a sudden creak of metal broke the conversation the two were having. They both looked at each other inquisitively before the whole elevator itself lurched and dropped a few feet.

Sakura screeched and threw her arms against the solid wall behind her, trying to have a semblance of safety and stability. Kakashi, on the other hand, jumped towards Sakura, covering her smaller body with his own. Just as the elevator was dropping, Sakura instinctually hid her face in Kakashi's sturdy chest. Her hands shot up and grabbed onto his shoulders, just trying to ground herself. Kakashi just wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight.

The loud screech of metal on metal filled the small area of the elevator. Just as quickly as they were dropping, the elevator crashed into a halt, jarring the two once more. They both tightened their groups without even realizing it.

The elevator was silent aside from the heavy breathing of Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura could feel Kakashi lift his head above her at the sounds of a voice echoing into what she presumed to be the metal channel the elevator moved through. Someone had shouted an apology which meant the drop they just went through wasn't just the cables giving out.

Her face still dipped into his chest, Sakura could feel the rumble of his voice when he asked her if she was alright. She finally pulled her head away from his chest so she could look up at him except she found that they were very close, mere inches separating them.

"Yeah, you?" she said breathlessly.

"I'm okay," he said softly.

Sakura was trapped in his gaze. She was too afraid to move for fear that this moment would end. She just watched, helplessly, as his eyes flickered down to her lips and then back up to her face. Unconsciously, her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Neither spoke a word as Kakashi moved his face closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut just as she felt his soft lips on her own. Sakura was frozen, still reeling with adrenaline from the drop and lost in how to handle such a situation. It was with disappointment that she felt his lips leave hers.

"Fuck, sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said, looking away from her and removing his arms from around her back.

She didn't let him leave. Still clutching onto his shoulders, she moved with him, following as he tried to shift away. A whispered wait left her lips before they were reconnected to Kakashi's. Sakura quickly maneuvered to her knees so that she was tall enough to reach him comfortably. One hand slid up from his shoulder and into the still damp hair at the nape of his neck.

After a quick moment of shock, Sakura could feel Kakashi reciprocating in the kiss. His arms slid back around her body and settled on her hips, just atop the fabric of her jeans. His soft lips moved gently against her own as they both fell fully into the moment.

Now, Sakura wasn't a very patient woman. As such, she pushed further into Kakashi. Her hand moved from his hair to the side of his jaw while her other hand slid off of his shoulder and down onto his chest. The kiss grew in intensity as Sakura took hold of the situation. It seemed this worked to persuade Kakashi to move his hands a bit seeing as they slid up her side, tickling across her bare skin.

Sakura used her leverage to push Kakashi into more of a sitting position against the elevator wall. Without breaking the kiss, she moved to straddle his lap. Just as she settled her weight, she could feel Kakashi shifting his head back to break the kiss.

"Oh no, was that too forward of me? I'm so sorry-", she fretted, already peeling herself from his lap.

"No, no, not at all," he said back quickly, holding her in place with his hands on her waist. "I just, my shorts- they're uhh, they're still wet and I don't want you to get wet- no I mean, your pants! I don't want you to get your pants damp." All throughout his ramble, Sakura just watched as a faint, red blush spread across his nose and cheeks. It reached across the tips of his ears as he continued to try and explain himself without further embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't care. They're black anyways, right?" she responded with a bright smile.

He only blinked owlishly in response before his face cracked into a smile too.

"That's true, isn't it?"

Sakura couldn't stay away for much longer, what with his hooded eyes, cocky smile, and cute flush. She unconsciously bit her lip and moved back towards his body, her hands sliding up his chest to rest on his cheeks. The two just smiled goofily at each other before their lips reconnected and they were lost to the world once more.

Kakashi nipped gently at Sakura's lip, his hands sliding further up her sides to play with the edge of her sports bra. She shifted in his lap, trying to get even closer to him. It was music to her ears when he groaned softly in response to her movements. Her lips parted and their kiss deepened further, Sakura sliding her hands back into his damp hair. She allowed one hand to rest there, giving his hair a little tug as her other hand wandered over his chest. She dragged her nails lightly across his skin, trying her best to hear more sounds come from the man beneath her.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy, the two were startled apart by the sound of metal clanking. Sakura leaned back a bit, her wide eyes staring into Kakashi's as they both waited for something to happen with the elevator. Their questions were answered when the elevator began to move once more, only stuttering a bit at the start before moving regularly once more.

"Oh, it's fixed," Sakura said into the quiet elevator. She wasn't sure if she was feeling relief or disappointment, at this point.

Kakashi hummed in agreement before she saw him look behind her.

"You might want to put your shirt back on," he said with a crooked smile.

Sakura blinked at him before his statement finally registered.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah! I should!"

She detached her hands from his body and moved off of his lap, his own hands sliding away from her skin to rest on his thighs. Quickly, she snatched her shirt from the floor and slid it on before moving to slip her shoes back on as well. She could hear movement coming from behind her but she was still reeling from the abrupt stop. What next? Would this be the only time she ever saw this man?

Just as she finished fastening her shoes, she heard the ding of the elevator as it stopped on the lobby floor. She stood up from the ground, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and clutching her jacket in her arms.

Finally looking at Kakashi, she saw him nod his head in the direction of the elevator door. Sakura quickly stepped across and into the room, watching as the worker from the office speeded across the room.

"I am so sorry about this! Thank you both so much for your patience, we really appreciate it. You both will be receiving gift cards to any food place you'd like around the area for the inconvenience."

"Oh, it was really no problem at all! I'm just glad it's back up and running again," Sakura said lightly to the worker.

After a few more quick words with the office attendant, they excused themselves back to their work and Kakashi and Sakura were left alone in the lobby.

There was a beat of silence before they both tried to speak at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry, you first," Sakura said with a shy smile. It was at this point that she realized he had his mask tucked back onto his face.

She watched as his hand slid up to scratch at the back of his head. "I was just going to say, I'm glad I got stuck in that elevator with you. It was nice and I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to meet for dinner? I totally understand if that would be too uncomfortable for you-"

"Of course I'd like to get dinner with you!" she cut him off with a big smile stretching across her face. "Here, give me your phone."

Sakura quickly tapped in her contact information, labeling her contact 'Sakura Apt#715' before handing his phone back to him.

"We can meet at my apartment at six?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Before they could talk any longer, a booming voice overpowered the atmosphere of the lobby. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over towards the entrance where a man with a black bowl cut and bright green swim trunks paired with a matching green shirt was strutting in. His presence demanded attention as he confidently walked towards the two.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!"

Sakura blinked before looking wide-eyed at a sheepish looking Kakashi.

"Looks like that's my cue to head out. See you at six?" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Sakura responded with a growing smile on her face.

"Let's race up the stairs Kakashi! Last one to the pool has to do an extra 20 laps!"

Kakashi could only sheepishly wave goodbye at Sakura before going to greet his friend.

She watched with a grin as the green man threw his arm across Kakashi's shoulder and led him to the stairwell. Once the two disappeared from sight, Sakura turned and made her way out of the apartment. She left biting her lip and fighting down a smile.

'I have a date! With a really cute guy!! Kami, what luck!~'


End file.
